


Space is not Infinite

by AiLaikJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Anya - Freeform, Anya commander of the girl scouts, BAMF Anya (The 100), BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Lexa, Badass Clarke, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Crossover, Droids, F/F, I Don't Know Anymore, Jedi!Lexa, Nauseous Lexa, Protective Clarke, Star Wars - Freeform, Stoic Lexa, The 100 - Freeform, anya approves of clarke, clarke the foul mouth, sloooooooooow burn, someome please save me from this show, that force tho, the one where lexa's a jedi, these are all tags Im dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikJedi/pseuds/AiLaikJedi
Summary: She thought she was alone. She thought she finally found her solace, but the Empire is a formidable foe. So used to her solitude, she'll be forced to work with an unlikely rogue to escape her fate. Turns out, it's not all she needs to flee from. Or The one where Lexa is a Jedi and Clarke is a "whatever the hell I wanna be". They have adventures and get into trouble along the way.





	1. A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first submission here. Please feel free to let me know if any errors. This is practically unbeta'd.
> 
> This was born of my sister and I and our terrible texting with AU ideas. I'm a Star Wars fan but this is going to definitely be a liberal take on it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

She closes her eyes and despite the metallic room she's in, she's in a garden. She's surrounded by the scents and scenery of home. Home is a place long forgotten. People long forgotten and a planet destroyed. She hasn't been home in a long time, what feels like eons and yet the image is so vivid and clear in her mind.

Around her, four metal spheres levitate and orbit her in a careful and steady rhythm. Her breathing is calm and even. Her heartbeat is low but her body is aware on a higher level. She focuses her mind and she's touching a beautiful blue petal. It's soft and fragile, so delicate beneath her thumb. She smooths over it once, admiring its color and the vibrant serenity of this world.

She takes a moment to inhale the scent of water and grass and freedom before reaching out to touch a blade of gra-.

The spheres drop softly as her eyes flash open revealing deep green that searches around her room for the source of the sound. It's her droid GU5-TU5 with a message for "Master Lexa". She calmly rises to her feet, clad in brown calf length boots. She crosses the length of the room so effortlessly she seems to glide.

"GU5-TU5, display new message." She stands with her spine a notch straighter and her hands find each other behind her back. The little droid wheels it's way over until it's a satisfying distance away from the recipient.

"Master Lexa, it is a trying time for our dwindling order. We must find work where we can and fit in where we can, for the security of our people." The man's form, emitted by the blue light is tall but covered in thick robes. He is old. Much older than Lexa and though he is tall there is the slightest bend to his posture that indicates his fragility. The Jedi order has all but vanished except for a handful of powerful figures that have made themselves known.

"You will be working a very important security detail. I will send you the coordinates and whereabouts for you to meet them. Protecting Senator Pike is very important. May the force be with you." And as quickly as it began, it was over.

This type of transmission was not uncommon. The Order was dwindling. Jedi now took whatever means possible to sustain themselves that still fell within their code. It wasn't the gratifying way she had started her training and it wasn't exactly what she thought would happen to her but she was forever thankful for the opportunities carrying the mantle of Jedi gave her. It was more than a title, it was her sole purpose and way of life. At one time, she had padawans but that was years ago, before the purge. Before her life turned upside down and the dignity of being a Jedi was no more.

She left a reminder for GU5-TU5 to keep her things in order while she was away and tacked on her robes and belt before heading out.

/

The desert was so different from home, yet now it was the closest thing she had to one. Thankfully, living on the outskirts of the system kept things quiet and she could keep to herself. Being a Jedi was acceptable here, not many people knew of the terrible atrocities committed against them nor how badly the Empire wanted them dead. She could be safe here. Her hair was pulled back, partially braided under her hood as she walked. The heat did not seem to effect her at all as she walked through the sand with quiet purpose.

The coordinates she had received were not far from her dwelling, but she did find the location slightly off for a meeting place with a Senator. A bar, more or less in a village out in the middle of nowhere. However Jedi did not meddle in politics and far be it from her to try to under mind a campaign circuit, even this far out in the Galaxy. It still didn't stop the off-putting feeling she was sensing. Something big out there was close, and it wasn't normal on her side of the planet.

Lexa had never personally met the senator but she was familiar with his appearance from her droid. He wouldn't be hard to find on this planet. After all, sometimes she felt like the only human here. One more would be easy to find.

She took three more careful strides after looking around the building, before entering. She had been here a few times for personal leisure but if Lexa was anything she was careful and cautious.

As she walked in, she was greeted by a pleasant wave of cool air. At least, it was cool in comparison tot he outside world. The bar itself left much to be desired for a pleasant atmosphere. It was mundane, at best, and very industrial. It's walls were made of a collection of different salvaged materials and the bar itself appeared to be made of former starship parts haphazardly put together. The remnants of this planets ties to the Empire and it's deadly past for people like her.

The lights were dim, save for two neon liquor signs hung on two opposite walls. In terms of patronage, the bar was nearly empty.

Humans once would have dominated this bar, but now that Seelos was no longer an outpost for the Empire, many had moved on to greener pastures. There was really only so much salt and sand someone could take. It had become a sort of transient hub for smugglers and those who wanted to live on the edge. She was a calming presence amongst a storm of fiery individuals.

One look around the room to assess presented her with the situation, Pike and his normal detail were no where to be found. She brushed the uneasiness she felt aside and took a seat at the bar, dropping her hood. There were only three people in the room: The barkeep, a Gacerite, and herself. She held her hand up to the Adarian busy wiping glasses and he strode over to her.

"Water, with ice." She nodded in thanks as the bar keep brought the glass to her and filled it from a spout. Ice was a commodity here. You could get it if you paid dearly. She was feeling charitable, after all she was about to take a job.

She studied the door for the next few minutes. No movement at all. Slow day for the bar. She gently sipped her water as she waited with patience.

Soon, an hour had lapsed but she did not grow weary. She had been given a time frame for Pike's appearance. She was still well within said time frame. She toyed with the ice cubes in her drink. Something about them here insured that they'd never melt. Some deep level of engineering that turned ice into a delicacy. As she watched them glide together in her glass, shuffling at the door caught her attention.

Another human. She was shorter than her by Lexa's best guess, wearing a grin the size of a solar system. She wore a blue fighter pilot jacket with a logo she couldn't quite make out, her blonde hair pooled around her shoulders in curled locks. Strapped to her hip was a blaster pistol and shorter black boots on striped black pants. She was the epitome of reckless. The exact opposite of Lexa's calm indifference. She claimed the room with her presence as she walked to the bar.

She sat down two seats away from the Jedi who did not make a motion to acknowledge her. She ordered a stiff drink with a raspy voice, downing it nearly as soon as the glass hit the table top. Then, one more, just like water.

A moment passed before she turned towards Lexa, eyeing her up and down. It took her a second before Lexa turned towards her to acknowledge and that's when it happened.

She laughed.

She.

_Laughed._

Not a tiny laugh, but a full blown gripping laugh that shook her shoulders.

Lexa diverted her attention back to her drink. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Likely, this woman was drunk.

The blond straightened her composure, clearing her throat.

"No shit, huh?" She raised her, now full, glass towards the Jedi.

"Pardon?" Lexa straightened her posture in her chair, abandoning her drink to pointedly look at the woman beside her.

"You the real deal or some kind of imposter? Because you do not see," she motioned towards Lexa, waving her free hand up and down  
,"this anywhere but a history book."

As the blonde was about to take another drink, with a gentle wave of Lexa's hand the drink was suspended in air. She wasn't showboating, rather proving a point.

"Does that suffice for an answer?" She quirked her brow at the woman.

"Well, fuck me." The younger woman clicked her tongue in her mouth approvingly as her eyes glazed over with wonder. She sat back and crossed her arms. Watching her drink return to the table she began, "didn't mean to get off to a bad start. The name's Clarke." She extended her hand towards Lexa who had already returned her attention to her drink.

"Alright," Clarke's shoulders dropped, "not much of a shaker?"

Still no answer. But there was something about the way this Jedi looked that struck her. She was strong, _obviously_ , a little emotionally vacant, _obviously_ , but still there was something, an edge of weight on her soul that was apparent even despite her power. Clarke was a little drunk. Maybe not just a little, but she was exceptional at reading people. That's what got her this far in this life.

Clarke could take a hint though. Obviously this Jedi did not want to talk to her. That was fine with her. Completely fine.

She fidgeted a moment, her hands dropping to her lap.

"Ok, just tell me your name, and I'll leave you alone." She excitedly turned again towards the Jedi only to discover that she had moved to a corner booth without so much as a sound.

Was she always sitting there? Clarke looked at her own drink, bobbed her head a bit and as the bar keep came towards her with a refill, she shook her head and moved to get out of the chair.

"Damn, I'm drunk-er...more...very drunk." Three of those drinks, in addition to the flask she'd been sipping on all day made a powerful cocktail. That explained the way the floor was moving.

Just then, the door to the bar was ripped open. Everyone visibly tensed as a masked man with dark green-almost-black robes and what appeared to be an arsenal of weapons on his back walked in. His black boots clanked with the sound of the metal beneath his feet.

It was the first time Lexa's attention was completely caught by something other than the ice in her cup.

Much like her, the man's deep blue eyes cast around the room, surveying it until his eyes settled on her. A quick motion of his hand towards the door and there was Pike, making his way through the door way, sweat on his brow and rips in his clothes.

This did not bode well.

Lexa looked over to Clarke, she knew there was a quip on her tongue, ready to engage the newcomers to the room. She rose from her seat, quickly finding her spot beside Clarke.

"Do not say a word, understand?" Lexa leveled her with her eyes. Clarke's were glossed over with aloofness but despite it, she looked back at her rather sober and nodded, her mouth slightly open at the prospect of what might happen next.

Lexa steadied herself, daring herself not to look at the girl's full bottom lip. Her eyes sharply jerked away from Clarke and onto Pike. Something was very wrong. She took her seat and motioned to the barkeep again, he brought over another glass somewhat stiffly and went back to cleaning the table top in front of him.

Pike was pushed in, ushered by a smaller humanoid holding a lance. They took a seat in a corner booth, the masked man taking the outside seat before making another motion with his hand for the barkeep.

Lexa discreetly watched as the taller alien brought three drinks to the table. She took the opportunity to size them up. His robes were not unlike hers except for the color, his tunic was black and his robes were tested by time and dark. As if he sensed her eyes on her, he pushed his cloak aside revealing the gold hilt of a light saber. Her suspicions were confirmed and she felt a dark shift in the atmosphere of the room.

She turned her head back, talking to the air in front of her. " On the count of three," she began cooly as Clarke's hands gripped the table uneasily, "you will jump behind the counter and get the others out of here." She licked her lips and shifted her gaze towards the woman beside her.

"Do you understand?" Clarke could only nod, mouth gone dry from watching the woman in front of her. She'd seen her fair share of trouble, but if this guy was what she thought he was, she had no idea how to confront it.

As if she just registered Lexa's words, she blinked and whispered, "wait, what about you?"

"Just do as I say."

Lexa rose from her seat, hands clasping together beneath her robes as she quietly walked the length of the room to their table.

"Gentlemen," she bowed, "Senator," she greeted Pike who appeared to be on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Jedi," came the distorted reply from the masked man.

"I believe this is where you part ways with the Senator." She shifted her stance, slightly wider, her finger pointing outward with the number 1.

Clarke took note, each second went by with another finger coming from the robed arm of the Jedi.

2...

The blonde eyed the barkeep, telling him to get down.

"This is where you leave and you will give me the Senator."

Clarke's breathing seemed to still, waiting for the last digit. Lexa's hand stalled in the air, two fingers raised. The masked man released a chuckle, before rising from the table.

"Pike was nothing more than a pawn, dispel him." Just as his deep voice finished his humanoid companion arose from the booth ready to spear Pike. Simultaneously, Lexa's hand threw up the third finger.

3...

Clarke bounded over the table, ushering the other two out of the building as quickly as possible, her blaster pistol drawn as she sank down behind the bar. One left, terrified but the barkeep remained, on his knees next to Clarke.

Lexa's robes flew to the ground, her hand pushing the humanoid man against the wall with immense force. His lance dropped to the ground wth a thud. Her saber was drawn immediately after, green light combating the masked man's red saber glow.

She parried him blow for blow, her brow collecting the slightest sheen of sweat from the heat of the blades. The humanoid rose to his feet from the wall, staggering a bit. He made his way to his lance, coming at her with a yell.

She twirled, kicking the masked man away as she ripped a large piece of metal plating from the wall and pushed it back, pinning the assailant to the wall. Battling two opponents of their skill was proving more difficult than she anticipated. 

In the same span of time, the masked man jousted at her with his comrade's lance, catching Lexa off guard. She had only micro seconds to evade, missing the majority of the blade yet it still caught her right arm, striking her with a gash.

She showed no sign of pain, no sign of weakness. With ease, she switched her saber to her left hand, twirling it around to feel the weight of it.

"Let him go, and you will live." Her words enveloped her as she brought herself to a strong warrior's stance, preparing for her enemy to resist.

"It is you who have a bargain to accept." The masked man straightened his posture. "I will offer it to you only once, Jedi."

The use of her title, she could start to understand what this was about. Sweat dripped from her chin but she stood still. The other humanoid began to shuffle under the weight of the metal. Pike was completely passed out over the table.

"And just what is this offer?"

Clarke peered over the table top, the barkeep still didn't move. "Go! Move!" She whispered and motioned with her pistol to the door. She put her finger to her lips insinuating for him to move quietly. Slowly they crawled together towards the door.

"This is some next level shit, Clarke. Just had to stop for a drink didn't we?" She crawled silently cursing herself under her breath. This seemed as good a time as any to make an exit. Maybe things would cool down. Thought she worried for the Jedi, she didn't know her from star dust and she wasn't about to risk it all for someone she had just met. Even if they were incredibly gorgeous. She stumbled a bit helping the Adarian to his feet before they both ran off into the desert.

Noticing the room was now empty, the masked figure stepped forward in the room, saber off and hands behind his back in an open pose.

"Come with us. The village will be spared, the Senator will not die. Your death will be quick when we return."

A short moment passed. The still of the bar caught up to her. They were threatening the entire village because of her? This man's life was in her hands. She couldn't let innocent people die because of her. She hid for years, maybe it was just her time to stop hiding. Maybe this was the will of the Force.

She closed her eyes, her posture returning to a calmer state and her saber shutting off with a hiss.

"I will walk with you wherever you take me." She resigned to the way things were going. If she could save one more life and spare the village, she had done her duty in this life.

The humanoid grabbed for the saber, aggravatingly mumbling to her in his native alien tongue.

"I knew the Jedi were not as stupid as they say. However, weakness is another story." The masked man turned to Pike and speared him with the saber just as Lexa was hand cuffed by the smaller man.

"No!" She cried, her heart racing as Pike's body sighed his last breath, stuck to the table.

Because her hands were cuffed, she had limited motion. She kicked the alien aside, her saber falling to the ground with a loud clang. She reached for it, back flipping out of range as the masked man pushed a near table next to her. She ran as quickly as she could, grabbing another table and throwing it behind her blindly. It split in two the second it hit the wall, no doubt the product of this man's force abilities.

He was strong, she could sense it. Despite his air of mystery, he was deliberate in his ways to destroy her.

When she reached the outside, she fell to the ground, tripping she realized a shard of the table had lodged in her left calf. The pain was searing in her leg but it was nothing compared to the sight in front of her. The village was razed to the ground. Nothing was left of the buildings and the bodies of the inhabitants were burned. Their charred remains were fixed in terrifying positions. Some appeared as if they begged for their lives. Others were covering smaller bodies with their own.

She rose to her feet, unstable but ready to run. She couldn't stay here. She wasn't in a position to fight back. The sting in her arm was made worse by the sand blowing.

She could hear his angry footsteps growing louder behind her. She had to run.

He stood behind her, grasping his eye in pain. A shard of metal pierced into his mask, cracking it at the top. Angrily, he snarled and screamed her doom as he too fell to the ground. It seemed the table she had thrown had given her the break she needed.

Lexa was wordless as she ran, staggering, limping her way into the desert. She could see it, just beyond the horizon, a hoard of Imperial troops coming to overtake the burning village. This wasn't the end, her fight wasn't over. She pushed the pain away and marched on as quickly as she could, leaving the masked man a small dot behind her.

She glanced to her side, the army was growing closer. She could make out at least fifty from her position. They were gaining on her fast, some mounted on speeders.

They would reach her any minute now.

Just when she felt the pain in her leg begin to sting again, she heard the roar of an engine.

This was it. This was her end, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. You think a Jedi would go down that easily?


	2. Foolish Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for the interest so far! This is a pretty open story so I'll be open to reader suggestions within this universe! Let me know your thoughts. (Also this was written on my phone. I swept for errors but c'est le vie.)
> 
> To clarify, this story begins in 15 BBY of the starwars timeline. We are around 3ish years passed the start of the galactic empire and the great purge of the Jedi.

It really seemed like a cliché. Does life really flash before your eyes? When you die, is it simply darkness? Is the afterlife reserved for sitting with your thoughts, your misdeeds, all of your failures? What was there to look forward to?

She thought of those she let down, those she had lost, those she was unable to protect. Her life was certainly not meaningless. Her time, she had cherished for the good she did do, yet there was still so much to be done. She had heeded the words of her masters. She had lived a virtuous and chaste life. She had taken life, only when it was demanded. She had protected as best she could. Yet, this wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

All she could feel was the looming regret, and something she absolutely was not supposed to feel. Fear. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. The sand around her, chapping her skin. Her eyes closed, she submitted to her doom.

There was an odd muffling sound in the back of her thoughts. It almost sounded like a voice.

Was this her call? Was her death already over?

Her eyes opened, unable to adjust to the light just yet, the figure before her had an almost heavenly glow. Their hair was wild with the wind, tossing and turning. They appeared with a scarf over their face, no doubt shielding them from the sand.

And then suddenly, a hand outstretched, and that voice again. Though this time, much louder and clearer. The sound of a speeder nearby with a gentle hum almost lulled her back to blackness.

" _I said_ ," she was somewhat out of breath, her eyes held that deep blue Lexa remembered from earlier. She unclasped the scarf from one side, "get the fuck up!" She huffed, exasperated. "Oh my god, hurry!"

The urgency in Clarke's voice stunned the Jedi. She sat with a slacked jaw, sand finding its way into her agape mouth, causing her to cough.

Why had this girl come back for her? This stranger was foolish.

"You have to leave, now!" Lexa finally found her words, bringing herself up on one knee. Her wince was incredibly obvious and Clarke made it her mission to grab onto her robes and help her up.

"Not a chance." She hoisted one of Lexa's arms over her shoulder, despite a quiet protest. She helped her onto the speeder before throwing one leg over to mount it herself.

"Hold on tight." Lexa didn't have to be told twice. She threw a tentative glance to her leg and realized she was losing a fair amount of blood. As soon as she could look down though, Clarke revved the speeder away from their oncoming attackers.

Lexa wordlessly gripped onto her unlikely heroine for quite some time. They sped beneath the watchful eyes of two moons above them, dueling for space to be admired in the sky. Their silence was tense given the situation but as time passed, they began to relax. It seemed they had evaded their pursuers.

This girl had risked everything for her. She was rough and smelled of smoke and the staleness of the desert. Despite her tough exterior and wit, she was kind and selfless. Lexa didn't understand why she had done what she did but she was eternally grateful.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough to you." Lexa's head was bowed, her words quiet.

"What?!" Clarke unceremoniously called back over her shoulder. "I can't hear a word you're saying." She smirked as they hit a bit of a draft that jostled them a bit. The tall Jedi gripped her tighter.

"I said thank you," Lexa nestled closer into Clarke's personal space. Her words were so soft. She swore she felt the speeder shake a bit. Clarke's shoulders seemed to tighten. Lexa shrugged, unaware of any reason why it would cause her any tension.

They continued on wordlessly for a beat. One final turn and she could see a crater in the sand and a modestly sized ship waiting for them. It was an older ship, not too big, not too small, but she could tell it was definitely well cared for.

Snapping her from her judgment of the ship, she could hear more speeders again. Not only that, the disturbance in the force she felt earlier was upon them. The masked man was nearby, most likely giving chase. As they descended down the beginning edge of the crater, Lexa began to feel uneasy.

She carefully looked back, her suspicions confirmed. The massive company of enemies had nearly caught up to them again. She felt her stomach drop as they continued to plummet in altitude. Clarke was having the time of her life, hooping and hollering, clearly unaware.

"Clarke!" Lexa called over the deafening sound. "We need to go faster!"

She snapped her head back, her golden locks tangling in the air. Her eyes widened as she saw the vast quantity of soldiers coming their way.

"What the hell did you do?" If there were this many people out here hunting this Jedi, something big happened.

"Hate to tell you, this is as fast as this baby goes!" She peered back once more over her shoulder. Lexa gripped impossibly tighter, feeling them accelerate by sheer gravity alone.

A sound ripped through the air beside them, Clarke's eyes widened realizing it was a blast from a rocket launcher. The projectile met the sand to their right with a great eruption. A shower of dirt and sand fell in its wake.

"Don't you have any Jedi tricks up your sleeve? This is getting too close!"

She was right. One soldier in particular was almost a speeder length away now, encroaching on them quickly. His arm raised with a blaster, pointed directly at them. A few unsteady blasts flew by them, missing them but doing nothing to make them feel better.

Clarke was right. Lexa was a well-trained fighter. To date, she had always found a way out of every difficult situation. This wasn't any different. Something about this moment restored her confidence.

This girl in front of her didn't have any special powers or force sensitivity that Lexa could sense and yet she was putting herself out there. She was daring, she was brave, she was strong (even if a little reckless).

Without another thought, Lexa relaxed her grip and squared her shoulders, turning as best she could to face the enemy. She would take control of this.

"Clarke, I need you to hold onto me." There was that name again, coming off of her tongue with an authoritative air.

Obeying her instructions, Clarke awkwardly reached around with her arm to secure the girl behind her without care for where she might be grabbing.

Lexa closed her eyes, centering herself in the moment. Her breathing slowed as the world whipped around her. She focused on the speeder closest, the hum of its engine and the eager feelings of fear and pride of its driver. With a quick swat of her hand in the air, the speeder derailed its course. It threw the driver off, his body tumbling like a rag doll over and over in the sand. The speeder itself veered heavily left and crashed into a sand bank. The driver continued to tumble down the sandy embankment before being swallowed up by a foreign creature from below.

He wasn't the only problem though. Two more were near them, close enough to begin shooting at them.

"You need to take care of them!" Clarke's voice was drenched in worry and a hint of panic. She expertly moved the speeder from side to side, avoiding the blasts. The blasters caused large pockets in the sand to form, disturbing the flow of the speeders.

Clarke's words did not fall of deaf ears, though Lexa gave no acknowledgment. She was completely in sync with the battlefield now. She had a mental map of every soldier and knew every time they breathed. She opened her eyes, a fire behind them she had not felt for a long time.

She thrust both her hands forward, drawing out the Force within her. Without another word, a large wave of sand erupted from the ground, pummeling the other two speeders into explosions of fire and fuel. Lexa remained in a peaceful state throughout the entire process, making it look effortless.

Clarke licked her lips dryly, clearly in awe of her Jedi passenger. If only there were time, Clarke would have allowed herself to be more mystified-but time was running short. They finally descended the last of the crater, skidding to an abrupt stop in front of the ship.

Clarke shook her head free of any remaining thoughts (and sand _so much sand_. She was so over sand.) that did not resemble escape.

"Come on!" Clarke yelled as she helped Lexa off of the speeder.

They tripped a bit, at first, uneasy on the shifting sands. Clarke carried the majority of the weight but they quickly found the entrance ramp to the ship.

"What about your speeder?" Lexa's eyes flashed a certain level of alarm that was unlike her.

"Calm down," Clarke assured. "It wasn't even mine to begin with." Clarke flashed her a sly grin as she rounded a corner and found the pilot's seat. The Imperial troops cast foreboding shadows with the light behind them now. They were setting up an offensive position to take out their ship from the edge of the crater.

The ship rose steadily. The landing gear retracted into its angular body, puffs of steam following. The sand beneath the ship pulsated in waves under the engines. The wings tilted and shifted, blowing back debris with loud bursts of energy.

"We've got bigger fish to fry." Her hands were pressing button after button on the dash and over head. "You're gonna want to sit down."

Lexa complied, finding a seat behind her in the cabin and strapping herself in.

"Hey, Deka!" Clarke called out in the open as she adjusted her harness. Shortly after, a small ball rolled in before unfurling into a full sized Droideka.

Lexa froze. Was this a trap too? A remnant of the old republic stood before her, weapons at the ready. It angrily beeped in her direction, it's canons pointed at her. The battledroid stood with its own sense of arrogance and pride as it seemed to sum up the unfamiliar guest. Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Put that away and go sync up with the main cannons. We've got company!" The droid, cautiously beeped again before rolling back towards a console in the rear of the ship.

"Sorry, I've got a friend who enhanced everything about him except his manners." Soon the main cannon was heard hoisting itself into position before blowing up a large chunk of the left flank. Lexa could only look forward with anticipation to get off of this planet.

"I severely hope this ship has hyper drive." She said thickly.

"Please," Clarke scoffed. Her eyes rolled even further. _This woman_. The ship lurched forward and upwards all at once. The forward cannons continued to blast through the enemy line ahead. Where there once bodies, charred remains and blackened sand remained. The shields took a small barrage of blaster fire, but they were no match for fighter fire.

Likely this force had not anticipated that Lexa would eventually have a ship and the fire power that came with it. The group was easily eliminated by Deka's aim; the masked man could be seen amongst the ashes limping away. Though this was a quick victory, Lexa knew another encounter with him would not be so easy.

They ascended through the atmosphere of Seelos quickly, almost like lightning. The swift ship burst through the cloud line with a burst of energy that made the Jedi feel a bit queasy. Space travel was never her strong suit. The controls shook under Clarke's steady grip while Lexa held steadfast to her harness belts.

Deka barreled into the cabin before tucking into a small cut out in the wall that appeared to be specially designed for it. It played a melody of different beeps and sounds while syncing with the ship's systems.

Clarke looked back to Lexa, worry playing over her features. "Hang tight for me, back there. We'll take a look at that leg as soon as we hit the next system and lose these fuckers."

Lexa was beginning to notice that this girl didn't have a lot of restraint, but it definitely played to her favor. How could she complain?

The ship groaned before hitting a particularly rough part of the planet's atmosphere, it shook and a piercing alarm started up, yellow light illuminating the cockpit. It did nothing to stop Lexa's face from paling.

"Deka, see what you can do about this debris belt." Clarke continued to hit a cacophony of buttons both overhead and around her. She pulled one lever before typing quickly on a small panel, "Get those shields up! We need to get out of here in one piece."

The shaking of the ship only intensified as the alarm continued to blare. Mix that with the high-pitched sounds of the little droid and the blood loss and Lexa's head was spinning like never before.

"I think I'm going to-,"her words were nearly non-existent, simply a slur of nausea escaping her. Lexa's eyes rolled back in her skull, face shining with a fresh layer of sweat. Her head bobbed up and down. Her knuckles were white and her nails left marks in her own palms from holding on too tightly.

"Just a second longer!" Clarke yelled back, trying to placate her passenger.

Her eyelids clamped tightly together, half expecting a collision. But it never came. Instead, suddenly, a weightlessness she had not felt in a long time washed over her. The swimming in her head subsided and her thoughts were clear. A freshness to her whole body engulfed her. She exhaled a breath she had been holding through out the ships exit journey. She did not allow herself to dwell on the people of the village, her fallen friends from her past, her old home. None of that would help her. Her next journey would be to still her inner peace.

A shift in the front seat steered her attention back to her blonde rescuer. Clarke was an unlikely ally. Honestly, the Jedi Master thought she would be more of a hindrance when they met in the bar. Though their methods were worlds apart, this girl was strong and respectable.

Lexa unbuckled her harness, slipping out of it quietly and striding up to Clarke. Her limp was slightly better when she didn't focus on it, the metal in her leg however was still an issue that needed to be addressed. She wasn't sure how badly she was injured. She braced her weight on the back headrest of the pilot's seat.

"You said this ship is capable of reaching hyper space?" Her chin was tilted higher than previously, maintaining her trained stoic expression.

"And then some." Clarke said easily with that same hint of a smirk that seemed etched on her lips. "This ship was a secret Mandalorian treasure." She shifted in her seat to glance up at the taller Jedi, "they called it Te Solus."

"The one." Lexa nodded knowingly, giving Clarke a somewhat perplexed expression.

"How did you-"

Lexa absently tested her weight against her bad leg to hide the small smile that spread across her face, replacing it with a grimace, "I have traveled far, Clarke."

At the sound of her name, her face perked with an old question, "right-- so I'll be more than happy to set us into hyperspace once I can call you something other than Stubborn But Prett-," she faltered for a moment, "Stubborn but Pretty Injured Jedi."

Clarke studied her new companion, her eyes dark green. She followed the length of her face, her eyes reaching plump lips, a pink flash of tongue peeked out, licking those so very good lips. It was like she never lived in the sandy, salty harsh air of Seelos. Her brown hair slightly disheveled and curly. It cascaded in waves that Clarke wanted to run her-.

"Clarke," Lexa paused, her name coming out particularly stern with a popping 'k'. It did more than snap Clarke from her daze.

Her eyes glossy, she steadied her composure. "Come again." It came off stiffly.

"You may call me Master Lexa."

The look on Clarke's face could not prepare Lexa for her mistake.

" _Oh._ " Her face twisted with a devious grin Lexa hadn't seen yet. Her eyes gleamed with a playful glow.

Clarke was going to make this new found friendship very interesting.

\-------

The jump to hyperspace had been swift. Clarke had covered her eyes and _randomly_ selected a new destination, much to Lexa's chagrin. Luckily for the Jedi, Clarke was firstly a navigator and secondly a comedian. She always knew where she was going. She charted a familiar path that would safety avoid Empire trade routes but set them in an area where Clarke had many friends and places they could find refuge or simply drift for a while.

But she didn't bother telling her that. Trying to crack her stoney composure was already too much fun.

Deka had yet to warm up to the Jedi on board, often giving pointed laser-filled glances and mechanical harrumphs in her general direction. Clarke had ordered him to watch over their guest while she found medical supplies in the ship's hull.

The ship was adrift comfortably in the vastness of space; it creaked and clanked beneath Clarke's feet. Her arms were full of bandages, antiseptics of all kinds, bottles and needles or anything resembling a medical supply.

When she arrived in the room, her breath caught. Lexa was removing her upper robes, her tan skin peeked out from her sleeveless under robes. Her hair was a bit disheveled, her legs dangling from the side of a cot. The way her eyes travel down the length of her own arm, trailing back up to the gash nearly at her shoulder. She reached a hand tentatively touching it, garnering a wince. Clarke closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Even in such a state, she was beautiful. Beyond it. She knew when they met at the bar that she was pretty, but here, under the dim cabin lighting she was softer, more human, less Jedi. And maybe the dryness in her throat had something to do with wholesome, virtuous Jedi showing some skin. Just maybe.

"Clarke."

Clarke jumped with a sudden start. A couple of tubes fell to the ground from her arms, a roll of gauze unwinding at her feet. She swore a smirk found its way onto the Jedi's lips.

"You should know you cannot sneak up on a Jedi." A small chuckle escaped her before she could stop it. _Boy_ , was it nice.

"Yes," Clarke stiffened a bit before picking up the renegade supplies, "well who says I was sneaking? You haven't even seen me sneaking. I'm so sneaky, that absolute sneakie-" she stopped herself when she reached the injured party. Rambling didn't help either of them. She dropped the supplies beside her without tact.

"Anyway, we should get to this." Her hands carefully chose an antiseptic. Lexa's brows furrowed at the mess beside her. Her eyes gingerly looked up, meeting Clarke's now taller gaze. The girl's cheeks were flushed. Lexa could feel the escalation in her heart rate.

"Can I?" Clarke pressed the gel to a gloved finger, holding it out for Lexa's inspection. She was greeted with a stiff nod.

"I'm not saying it's gonna sting, but it's gonna sting." She pressed the gel around the wound that wasn't as bad as the blood made it seem. The Jedi's top robes were surely ruined.

Her hands were gentle, Lexa was actually surprised by how much so. For a girl so reckless, she was endearingly attentive to a mere stranger like herself. Her face softened, as she felt Clarke's hand stumble along her tattoo.

"It is a tradition amongst my people." She says almost inaudibly. Clarke seems touched by the words, in awe of the design beneath her finger tips. The wound barely touches the tip of one beautiful spiral. Her whole bicep displayed as an intricate mural of extravagant lines. It almost seemed like script.

The broken kind of hollowness behind the Jedi's words assured Clarke not to press further. Not to ask for more when she was in such a delicate state.

As she finished the last of her arm, she wrapped it with care to make sure it was not too tight.

They find that the metal was simply lodged in her boot, but the resulting wound beneath it was large enough that Clarke orders her not to be on her feet for a while.

Clarke's readjusting Lexa's pant leg when she looks up from her crouched position. Their eyes meet for the first time in their thick silence. Lexa obviously unaccustomed to looking so fragile before anyone or having this much attention given to her. This girl before her looked impossibly young to be floating through space alone. Her eyes were soft, despite her way of life.

"My mother was-" she starts awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of the pants, "she was a doctor. So you know." She's not sure where that was headed. She never sat well with silence.

"You have my vote of confidence." Lexa tested the range of motion of her shoulder. Finding it satisfactory, she gave a contented sigh.

After a beat, Lexa shifts. Her demeanor back to her trained ways.

"Clarke, it's time you rest. Thank you for your medical supplies and expertise." She moves on the cot, her eyes drawn to the other side of the room. An identical bed sat across from their position.

Clarke made to protest, but Lexa simply held up her hand. Making a motion towards the bed with two fingers raised.

"I will meditate and keep my eyes on the ships functions."

Clarke wanted to say no, but the truth was she was tired to her bones. Her muscles ached from her heroism. As she shrugged off her jacket her eyes lit up a little deviously. Lexa had now returned to her normal religious figure posture that was rigid and wonderful to Clarke's sense of humor.

"Yes, _Master Lexa_." She crawled atop her bunk with a heavy smirk, "saving _Master Lexa_ really took it out of me today. I sure am tuckered out." The way she drew out her name was nearly obscene. She laid her head on a thin pillow, stretching out her legs and sliding her boots off in one exaggerated motion. She peeked one eye over at Lexa, looking unperturbed with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Deka found his way up a small ramp to Clarke's cot before settling in at her feet.

A few beats of silence were granted to the ship as Clarke evened her breathing out. A few moments later, she huffed and turned over, discontent with her pillow. She folded it beneath her, staring at the Jedi who was now floating across from her.

"Hey Deka," her eyes were lit with mischief, "I wonder what other scenarios Master Lexa enjoys being called Master in." A grin was permanently stretched across her features, "the possibilities are endle-"

"Go to sleep, Clarke." Lexa was unblinking. Her droid groaned. Lexa's words were final.

"You're no fun." She protested. "But wake me in a few hours." Clarke laughed a small but easy laugh, before easily slipping off to sleep. She dreamt that night of adventure, of green grass, of comfort she had not felt in quite some time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What adventures will they get up to?


	3. Parlor Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments! 
> 
> This chapter is paced a bit differently than the last two, and hopefully won't give you all emotional whiplash. It's marginally longer, as well, but not by much. Hope you enjoy it!

“Well, that ought to hold us for a few more days.” Clarke huffed, planting a heavy box in the hull. She removed two black leather gloves one by one and leaned against the box. The Jedi sat against another box like the former, arms crossed in disapproval.

“This would have gone _so_ much faster with your help and parlor tricks.” She waved her hands dramatically and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“You’re stealing.”

“I’m _borrowing_.”

The last few days had gone by quickly. Their easy float through space had, however, depleted Clarke’s small food resources as well as medical supplies. Clarke had docked the ship precariously on an old outpost that had very poor defenses. Though Clarke had gone through a lengthy explanation of how this whole thing normally worked for her, Lexa couldn’t (or wouldn’t) see the merit in it. 

“I told you, we can replenish it later, if it pleases you.” There was an extra word on her tongue. Lexa could see it.

“Don’t—“

“ _Master_.” 

Her shoulders fell in defeat; the last three days had been full of taunts and jokes. So much so that she was ready to desert her title in lieu of something less corruptible. She rolled her eyes heavily (she had lost count at how many times she was brought to this). 

“Oh, look,” Clarke whisked her hand, open palm towards a corridor behind her. “The welcoming committee finally showed up.” A small group of four ancient droids came barreling towards them in various states of disrepair. Barreling was probably a strong word. If droids could crawl, that’s what was happening. 

Deka emerged from behind a box, balled up rolling towards them. Lexa sighed a deep sigh, detangling her arms and moving to grab the hilt of her saber. She walked towards the edge of the drop ramp, still only clad in sleeveless brown under robes. She hoped that, if anything good rested within those boxes, she could find a decent cloak again. 

Clarke extended her arm in front of Lexa before she could leave the ship, she glanced to the saber hilt encased in long fingers. “A little overkill don’t you think? I doubt they even shoot. Let Deka handle it. He’s quite the little diplomat.” She arched a brow.

“We should leave, Clarke.” Lexa wasn’t growing impatient per se, but it had taken a whole hour for Clarke to move three massive crates. She was certain they had hit some kind of jackpot, but it was definitely unwise for them to linger in one spot for too long. 

The droideka meandered to the small committee and with a few well-placed beams, the enemy droids were dispatched. 

“You have an interesting definition of diplomacy.” Lexa commented dryly watching the droids spark and fizzle into piles of inoperable metal and circuitry. 

Clarke pursed her lips, “to my credit, he’s getting better.” 

  


———————————-//[========]

  


Lexa realized she’d become a burden on this girl. This girl who hadn’t even complained about having another mouth to feed. But as time went on, she knew she couldn’t keep putting her in danger. Making her risk her own life, her ship, her droid, all of the things she held dear to keep a fugitive safe. 

Clarke had the ship floating, their small talk died down an hour ago. They’ve become comfortable in their silence together and it has alert the Jedi that it’s time to act. 

Lexa remembers the name of the system Clarke directed them to. She knew someone in this system. At least, the last place she remembered them before they parted years ago. She grabbed her communicator and excused herself to the cot, feigning ill. Clarke doesn’t need to know that she’s trying to get away. She’s done enough. 

Her thumb pushed down on the side button of the slender communication piece. She mouthed the name quietly several times, over and over the radio waves but received no response into the quiet. 

Clarke watched from the hall wordlessly, looking on as the Jedi’s hands covered her face, elbows planted on her knees.

  


———————————-//[========]

  


_Te Solus_ was beautiful as ships go. There was a ferocity about the angular shape of the wings and a poetic grace to how well it handled under Clarke’s sure guidance and steering. The hull was spacious and it was obvious it was a transport vessel years ago. A long hall separated the hull from the cockpit and three rooms broke off from the hall, separate quarters, Lexa guessed. She’d never been in the third room. The interior was mostly cold steel, but the more time Lexa spends on board, the more she can see the reflection of its owner within its walls. 

It’s one night when she can’t sleep, too distracted by her dreams and premonitions, that she found herself fascinated by a depiction. She ran her tanned fingers across a particular etching in the steel of the hall. It was a view of a world she’d never seen before. The relief embedded the image in her head as her fingertips glided over its surface. It was a world with grand buildings but tall trees between them, rivers flowing beneath them that merged to waterfalls that seemed to cascade forever. A place in the sky, away and at peace. She could sense the harmony of the world, the sense of weightlessness and ease. 

Her fingers continued to trace until it became nothing but harsh scratches. She understood that it told a story. A grand fall down to a hellish place. A place that was nothing but angry lines and bitter edges marked by whatever tools made this. The petulance she felt beneath her fingers was immense, almost frightening and overtaking. This may have been a part of Clarke’s history. 

The padding of bare feet on metal behind her, startled her away from the panel on the wall. Turning around, Lexa’s features softened. Clarke was to her back, wiping her sleep-heavy eyes in nothing but a sleep shirt and a tight fitting pair of shorts. 

Clarke didn’t say anything, just questioned with her eyes. Lexa read it loud and clear and followed her back, settling into her cot on the right. 

She couldn’t help but understand her methods now. She had only ever done what she had to do to survive. 

They both had. 

  


———————————-//[========]

  


The next day, Lexa never asked about the mural. Instead, she focused on her lightsaber. She busied herself with the intricacies of keeping it attuned to her and optimally functioning. She checked the emitter matrix and tuned the hilt so as to allow the strongest flow of the beam. This nervousness that had overtaken her mind recently had brought her to idle fidgeting. It was maybe the fourth time that week she had taken it apart and put it back together. 

She held the kyber crystal between two fingers. It matched the color of her eyes and held a striking reflectivity in it. She could see the worry on her own brow, the thinning of her cheeks in its reflection. She tilted it in the light, and caught a flicker of blue. 

“Clarke.” she said flatly. 

Clarke’s hands filled her back pockets. She walked forward with something resembling trepidation. It was the first time Lexa had felt that in her presence. 

“Is something the matter?” She gingerly placed the crystal back within the grasp of the hilt without looking back. 

“Are you busy?” Clarke asked. 

Her senses picked up the disquiet in her voice and she knew it stemmed from the restlessness of floating without an aim. Hiding endlessly from a great enemy that had eyes and ears all over the galaxy, but she knew it was also more than that. Something undefined. 

Realizing that she had many favors to answer to this girl, Lexa relaxed, and attempted to look cooly uninhibited before the blonde (it works mostly). 

“Not at all.” She eased a thin smile to her lips. “What troubles you?” 

“Who—“ she faltered for a moment watching the smile dissolve almost instantly across from her, “who were you attempting to contact earlier?” The smallness of her voice originally was replaced with a stronger finish. 

“It does not concern you, Clarke.” Lexa released a resolute, heavy breath from her nose. 

“Stop saying my name like I’m a child,” she crossed the distance between them hurriedly, “I’m the only reason you’re here right now instead of fucking dangling from some torture device.” Her feet took her so close to the Jedi that her breath emphasized her sentences on Lexa’s cheek. 

Lexa swallowed thickly and squared her shoulders without breaking eye contact. Clarke, standing before her, so close and aggressive was beautiful, so much so it nearly knocked her down. She’d been doing a great job so far at keeping those thoughts at bay, but now she’s too close in proximity; so close that it was derailing her hardened focus. There’s no adrenaline for her to blame her heart rate on, no impending danger except for those eyes staring back at her heatedly. Green eyes flittered from pink lips, back up to blue eyes. She knew she couldn’t let this get too far but, the girl before her was frightened, Lexa could sense it. She was going to allow her little indulgences. 

“You needn’t be afraid, Clarke.” The name spilled from her lips softer that time. She watched as the shorter girl deflated by degree. 

“Stop reading me like that and just tell me what’s going on.” The last of her resolve to be angry was clinging to her words. Something about how her name fell from the Jedi’s mouth shrouded her in warmth— she ignored the way her eyes raked over her features and lingered too long on her lips, yet she couldn’t help but feel diffused by it all.

A bulky silence fell between them, neither of them moving much. Maybe it was being cramped up together for too long that was causing this or maybe there was need for genuine concern. Clarke was uncomfortable, that much was clear, and Lexa was finding that she did not care for making Clarke uncomfortable at all. 

A small voice broke her train of thought. “It’s just that this is all kind of hard y’know?” Clarke’s eyes fell to the ground. “We barely know each other and it’s kind of crazy but I need to trust you, I just need to know what’s going on so we can keep each other safe.” When her gaze travelled back up, Lexa’s eyes immediately found hers. The last bit of her armor fell and her eyes softened even more so. 

The way this felt was chillingly familiar to her. This attachment was growing on both sides, she realized. It felt a lot like what her masters called weakness (and more so like the beginning of something else).

Before she could stop herself, Lexa felt her own hand betray her, landing reassuringly on Clarke’s shoulder. “There is an old friend nearby,” she stops, pausing, eyes flickering. Clarke’s tongue dampened her lips and Lexa stared, an odd— yet still familiar— warmth settled in her gut. Something mirroring affection, something feeling forbidden. This wasn’t at all how this was supposed to go, but all she wanted was to ease Clarke’s mind, put this to rest. She could do this and be strong. “At least, there _was_ an old friend somewhere near here, before everything. I…I can’t even be sure she’s still alive.” 

Clarke could see the ghosts that lingered behind her green eyes, so she decided not to press (God knows she’s wrestled with her own). 

She brought her hand to the one perched on her shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze. If Lexa was phased at all she didn’t show it (and it took something Herculean because this affection thing was not something she was accustomed to, not since—). “I’m sure they’re out there somewhere.” Her thumb ran the length of Lexa’s knuckles. A sigh escaped one of them, punctuating the moment. It was as good a segue as any.

Changing the subject, she moved her head to the side, catching a glimpse of the saber in pieces on the table. She sighed, collecting herself. 

“Can I watch you put that back together?” 

Lexa dropped her hand that was still awkwardly lingering from her shoulder and peered back at her saber. 

“Surely you’ll be bored.” 

“Maybe I like to watch your hands work.” At the arch of a golden brow and a twinge of a smirk, Lexa felt the apples of her cheeks tinge pink. 

She buried her hands in her work and let Clarke make as many Master, student jokes as she pleased. 

  


———————————-//[========]

  


Their supply run had been bountiful. Their three crates from the last outpost had afforded them more medical supplies, more food, some rank bright green alcohol (or according to Clarke “liquid sin” —“I don’t even remember half the shit I’ve done when I’ve drank this, but it always ended up with me, on my way down in an awesome hand basket.” Lexa was never sure what to think about her stories.), but most importantly a decent array of clothing. Clarke had collected three new vests, two more pairs of pants identical in fashion to her striped military style, and Lexa had modestly taken the dark brown cloak she found at the bottom of one of the boxes. There was some left over olive green material in which she fashioned herself a new top robe. 

It was weird having sleeves again. Maybe Clarke would stop oogling her tattoo if she couldn’t see it. 

She fastened the robes neatly, admiring her stitch work with a little pride. 

“Lookin’ good there, pal.” Clarke peeked over her shoulder. She was counting their food reserves. They maybe had enough for a few more days like this. 

Lexa smiled and gave one last tug to her belt, solidifying everything back into place. “My master taught me how to fashion my own robes.” She spoke with a fondness in her voice but a sort of far off quality of remembrance. “I have not seen him since our order collapsed.” 

“Tell me about him, what was he like?” Clarke’s hands signaled to Deka to stop counting. She rose from her knee and leaned against the counter next to Lexa. 

Lexa breathed a soft sigh. It was long, weighted, but it was becoming easier and easier to talk to Clarke about things. “Master Titus is—was a firm yet steady mentor. He was passionate about our ways.” She gestured towards her robes. “He was sometimes harsh, but he taught me to live a disciplined life.” Her hands found the hilt of her saber, slipping it into place on her belt. “He gave me this saber, which was one his own. It was to commemorate my mastership.” Her hand traced the lines of the hilt, the edges trimmed in fine gold. The black grip ran the length of it with details of silver filigree running through it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke remarked, finding herself reaching out to touch it. Her hand momentarily connected with Lexa’s. The latter quickly withdrew her hand with a quick intake of air. She removed the saber from her belt, opting to give it to Clarke instead. The blonde made no effort to recognize Lexa’s withdrawal for fear of ruining this moment they were having. 

“Jesus, it’s heavier than I thought it would be.” 

“If you’re careful, I’ll let you turn it on.” 

Clarke looked over incredulously, unsure if she was serious. There was a joke on her tongue that she would have to save for later. The prospect of using a lightsaber was a little too enthralling. Lexa walked closer, into Clarke’s space. She motioned for Clarke to stand in front of her and moved into the space behind her. Her hands found each of Clarke’s wrists and she craned her neck to the left of Clarke’s head. 

Clarke glanced back at the Jedi, a lump forming in her throat, “are we not gonna talk about how you just took your hand away from me a second ago but now you’re all in my space?” Her words slowly began to turn into a choke when she saw just how close she was. She was painfully aware of how their bodies were now fitting together. 

Lexa’s ears were pink, her cheeks were pink, even that little patch of skin above her chest lit up like a stop light. “I’ll admit I didn’t think this through very well.” She was quiet, barely speaking above a whisper. Her eyes couldn’t find a place to light that didn’t make her heart speed up. 

Clarke couldn’t take her eyes away from Lexa’s plump bottom lip, tugged beneath a row of perfect teeth. She felt Lexa’s grip tighten around her wrists and felt her own body shifting towards the Jedi. Her mouth was gearing closer and closer and the more stoic of the pair was doing nothing to stop it from happening. 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered close, Lexa’s breath hot against her own lips. 

“So much for discipline, _Master_.” Clarke smirked, almost breathlessly, bringing her lips closer and closer—

Before their lips could meet the sirens began abruptly sounding throughout the entire ship. The sound separated the two into a frazzled mess. Lexa could feel her heart beat in every limb of her body, the siren permeated through her as she cursed herself for her lack of impulse control. If that siren hadn’t sounded what would have happened? 

She was a Jedi and whatever that was, was _strictly_ forbidden. She had to reign it in.

Clarke pushed the saber hilt into her chest with a loud sigh and a regretful huff. She ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room at a brisk pace to find the source of the noise. Lexa followed a few steps behind, grabbing her cloak and tossing it over her shoulders. 

Upon reaching the cockpit, Clarke’s mouth was flung wide open. 

“Oh _fuck_.” Her eyes landed on a moderately sized vessel coming out of some sort of stealth mode, revealing itself to the light slowly. The alarms continued to blare and Deka was still losing its mind amidst the cockpit. 

Lexa furrowed her brow, confused, “what’s going on?” 

“Pirates. We’ve been tagged, Lexa.” 

“Tagged?” 

“ _Tagged._ ” 

Lexa’s look of bewilderment continued. Making no more effort to clarify, Clarke shifted into the pilot’s chair, “prepare for combat, Deka. Weapons in form delta.”

“Clarke?” She asked more as a warning, already taking a seat and buckling in. 

“It’ll be fine.” It did nothing to assuage her worry. Clarke’s hands danced along the dashboard. The main canon of the opposing ship was looking right at them now. 

“Evasive maneuvers, Deka. We’re gonna make them work for it.” As soon as Lexa heard the buckle of her seatbelt click, the ship began a barrel roll that she was unprepared for. 

(In the moment of weightlessness at the top of the curve, she began to think that, if this was how it was going to be, dying was actually preferable to being nauseated all of the time.) 

The deflector shields took the brunt of the fire that did manage to hit them but the gauntlet style ship was faster than most and could easily outmaneuver the larger gunship. The wings tilted and _Te Solus_ flew over and behind the ship. Deka’s aim was sure when synced with the systems, so the three main canons did a number on their shields. 

As Clarke reared the controls back getting the ship ready for another pass, red indicator lights began flashing, illuminating the right side of the cabin. 

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath, breaking away from her intended flight path. 

“Clarke!” Lexa wasn’t a pilot, but could tell what the alarms were for this time. There were more enemies on the field now. Another, faster gunship was approaching quickly, guns blazing. 

“Deka, watch our six!” Clarke called over her shoulder. A slew of beeps followed from the droid in affirmation. The ship lurched and tossed a bit as the shields were pummeled by fire. Lexa found herself with another white-knuckle grip. She was sure the seatbelt would be permanently dented. 

The droideka let out an exasperated exclamation as the cabin began to glow yellow, “I know, I know.” Clarke said hurriedly as she rearranged blocks of data on a touch screen board before her on the dash. She was trying to supplement the shields with auxiliary power. The cabin went back to a dull white glow and Clarke ran the ship back around to the original gunship, blasting through the shields and targeting the engine. With each pass, she brought the ship closer and closer to a planetary body nearby.

The Mandalorian ship flew by for another go, escaping the second ship, throwing them off. The pirates recovered quickly, and gathered together in a formation. This was a planned attack which meant someone knew where they were. The thought crossed Lexa’s mind, so she clamped her eyelids together tightly pushing it away. 

Together, the ships charged towards _Te Solus_ as Clarke tried to evade. Deka managed to knock one ship out of commission, with the shields low, driving a blast straight into the cockpit. The resulting explosion was blinding. So much so that Clarke didn’t see the second blast coming from the sister ship. She managed to evade in time for a fatal hit, but the indicators on the ships sensors were going crazy, lighting up left and right. They were hit, _bad._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she spoke quickly, the words blending together. She looked back at Lexa as she began to lose control of the ship. “Don’t freak out, but we're gonna,” the turbulence on the controls was becoming too much to handle as the gravitational pull of the moon they were nearly orbiting began to pull them closer. 

“But what?!” Lexa called over the now deafening sirens, her eyes were still clenched tight. She wouldn’t dare open them now that the ship was literally spinning. 

The controls shook violently in her hands, she called to Deka who only retorted with a mix of fury and fear in his droid-like responses. The atmosphere of the moon passed them in quick layers, first bright pink and then opaque gaseous green before hitting dark blue cloud cover and suddenly, nothing but thick, clinging fog. 

Fog meant the ground was soon to find them. As the ship descended, Lexa counted the curse words uttered from Clarke. 

(One-hundred and thirteen. It was actually somewhat calming, really.) 

In a hurried attempt, Clarke tilted the wings of _Te Solus_ enough to allow a softer landing. The tree cover that soon scraped and scratched at the ships exterior also helped slow them as the ship plummeted to the ground below, hitting with a watery splash. 

“…Crash.” Clarke declared in disbelief, finally finishing her statement. 

The sound of the ship powering down consumed the air as Clarke grabbed the back of her neck muttering expletives. 

“I feel like I'm dying.” Lexa muttered, unclipping the belt. Her head was swimming, and the ship's unorthodox landing left the floor shifted and tilted at an angle. As if it wasn’t hard enough to walk after the whiplash. She rose to her feet, chancing a look out the large window before them. It was hard to tell much of anything due to the muck and grime covering the pane, but through the left corner she could see a foggy tree line and water all around them. 

The fog was like a thick blanket that covered everything, obscuring the scenery from view. Giving up on a chance to look at the outside world, she drew her attention to Clarke. "Are you alright?" She asked with an uncharacteristic slur, still trying to overcome her swimming head. 

The smaller girl winced, holding a spot on her forehead. "'I'm fine if you count the horn growing out of head as normal." She removed her hand, noting the small blotch of blood staining it now. "Great." She heaved a massive sigh. 

"Probably a dumb question but our ship is non-functional?" 

"I'd say that's fair." The blonde waved her hand along the blank console before her, "it'll probably take me a while to figure out if we can fix it or not.”

A whine filled the air from the small droid, if it was able to hold an expression, it was definitely one of dismay. Lexa steadied herself, patting Deka on its head piece in reassurance. It slumped at the gesture and waddled away up to the pilot. Her hands found the controls, fingers ghosting over the tips and seems between the menus. There was a heaviness to the air, impregnated with something like disappointment. 

The Jedi found her balance and walked towards the front, holding onto the chair Clarke rested in. There were silent tears running down the blonde’s face. It was an unlikely scenario to Lexa because this girl had always been so sure of herself in any situation, but now something had changed. 

“Clarke,” she began, reaching out to touch her shoulder from behind, “it’s alright.” She moved her hands over the rough, textured edge of her leather flight jacket. The action only made Clarke begin to cry harder until her body was fully racked with sobs. Her hands moved to her face, cupping it imprisoning the sound of her cries in her palms. Lexa found purchase on a piece of the wall with one foot and crouched to be at the same height, both hands now on Clarke. One smoothed down her hair in comforting strokes, while the other continued massaging her shoulder. 

“No, no, no.” Clarke continued, breathing heavy between words. 

The Jedi’s brows creased together, “Clarke, what’s wrong?” 

“I messed,” she took in a large gulp of air, “it up. I messed it all up. It was _hers_.” 

None of this was making sense. Was this about the ship? Was it some type of an heirloom .For all intents and purposes, Lexa had assumed it was a stolen vessel.

“Clarke, I need you to calm down, take a deep breath and look at me.” Lexa continued her careful strokes, bringing her other hand away from her shoulder to guide the blonde to look at her. Their eyes connected and Lexa could see her panic, “talk to me. Tell me why it hurts.” 

A small amount of time elapsed in which Clarke began to control her breathing. She sniffed and brought one sleeve covered arm to wipe her eyes. Lexa gently cupped her face, wiping her thumb gently under the redness of her eyes and cheeks, before brushing it against her softened, swollen lips. The action lasted a fraction of a second in reality, but Lexa was so intently focused, she could count each line or ripple on her lips. Clarke sucked in a deep breath at the contact, eyes remaining locked onto her emerald orbs. 

“I am here for you, Clarke.” 

Her eyes fluttered closed, a small tear sliding from beneath full lashes. She breathed a soft murmur, her lips pressing together as she nodded her head. She understood that this was becoming a two way street. 

“This ship belonged to someone very special to me. I swore I would protect it, take care of it—I just have a way of messing things up.” She chuckled a hollow, self deprecating laugh and stared down at her boots crammed below the console. 

Lexa wanted to pry, wanted to know more, but she could sense that this relationship they had still needed time for that kind of trust. Instead, she pulled the girl closer despite her weird position beside her, “We will fix it, Clarke, I promise.” She inhaled, feeling guilty for being the reason they were forced to crash land. “Together.” She sighed with finality, holding her, feeling a gentle nod against her sternum. 

A measure of silence followed before the Jedi heard a genuine laugh below her. 

“What is it?” A dark brow reached for her hair line. 

“Just,” she paused, peeking up from Lexa’s embrace, “this hug is _so_ awkward.”

She was right. This ship needed to be fixed, pronto. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at my tumblr [isonicedyou](http://www.isonicedyou.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Of course, thoughts are always appreciated. (Let me know if this chapter appears strange in terms of line spacing. I'm using a converter for rich text and it's killin me.)


	4. Elbow Grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so appreciate all of the views, comments and kudos, as usual. Sorry that this chapter was a little later than normal, the holidays had me very busy with work and family. I hope everyone had a great holiday or that everyone is still enjoying your holiday plans! 
> 
> Onto the next chapter where we find our kids on an unknown planet. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The soft blue and green hues of the planet lulled Lexa and Clarke into a sense of comfort. Though humid and wet, the scenery provided cover from any onlookers and appeared to let their crash landing go completely unnoticed. Clarke had Deka running diagnostics on _Te Solus_ while she manually picked apart the exterior to find the fix to their problems. From Deka’s diagnostics, she knew the part that had malfunctioned. It was just a matter of fixing it or replacing it all together. She tinkered around for the better part of two hours, walking in the muck they had landed in, bouncing from one part of the ship to the next in an embittered rage. 

  


It was swampy and to no ones surprise, she cursed the whole way through it. If their crash landing didn’t get them noticed, Clarke’s antics surely would. 

  
The sound of Lexa’s splashing entrance into the water below her, alerted Clarke to her presence. The pilot was straddling a piece of the right wing, elbow deep in wires in an exposed compartment. Her jacket was set aside and the white henley normally beneath it was stained and the sleeves were pushed up unevenly from frustration. Clarke looked up through dense curls from the humidity, “this is a right fucking mess.” She huffed, before reaching her greasy hands through her hair, pulling it up and away, streaking her cheek with black grease in the process. Lexa’s eyes twinkled with amusement. 

  


“What are you smirking at?” Clarke wasn’t finding anything amusing at all. 

  


“You’ve got a little something…” her smirk grew wider as she pointed to her own cheek. 

  


Clarke moved to remove whatever was on her face, smearing more grease, now on her chin. 

  


“It’s still there, Clarke.” 

  


Lexa audibly laughed, climbing up the side of _Te Solus_ , sitting next to Clarke with her legs dangling from the wing. Clarke paused her confused tangling with the wires to glance at her travel companion. Lexa’s hands brushed her frustration-flushed cheeks, the softness of the skin there not getting passed the Jedi. She smoothed the grease over with her thumb lightly, just ghosting over it. 

  


“I checked the food supply,” she began with more confidence in her fingertips, “the crash ruined some of the stash.” She paused, looking just passed Clarke’s shoulder, out into the foggy wilderness beyond them. “I’ll set out to hunt and gather information on our surroundings.” 

  


Clarke’s hand met hers on her face, her cheeks flushed from the attention now, rather than irritation. A small smile broke across her lips. Since their crash, Lexa had been attentive, but had given her space to process her feelings in regards to the damaged ship and how emotional she had become. The last two hours were more just her getting her frustrations out and trying to figure everything out. Now, Lexa wanted to take care of them by herself. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed. She took note of bag Lexa wore on her back and how her utility belt was fuller than usual of Jedi tools of the trade. 

  


“You know you can’t go out just yet.” 

  


Lexa made to question it before she felt Clarke’s hands on her own cheeks, streaking her fingers down from under her eyes. 

  


“Close your eyes, Lexa.” and she did as instructed. 

  


The Jedi felt the delicate press of two thumbs to her eyelids and another pass down her cheeks. Her touch was subtle, caring. Time seemed to slow and she felt the tell of goosebumps springing on her arms. Her eyes fluttered open with realization as soon as the pleasant sensations began. 

  


“Clarke,” she warned. It was weak. She was barely out of her stupor. 

  


“What? You’ve gotta have war paint if you’re going out there to provide for me.” The smirk in her voice alone was enough to level Lexa’s brows. She pointedly looked down to a piece of reflective metal. Her eyes widened, seeing the dark rings around them, spreading all the way to her hair line and down her cheeks in long, jagged streaks. She whipped her head up to meet the blonde, who was sitting beside herself, mirth sparkling in her blue eyes. 

  


“I look ridic-“ 

  


“I’m sorry, did you mean sexy?” Clarke sat back, looking at her handy work with a smugness about her that Lexa couldn’t help but be glad for. “Because it’s totally doing it for me”, she continued. Her lip was snagged between her teeth in appraisal. Her eyes hungrily ran the length of the Jedi, from tinged pink cheeks, all the way down her long legs dangling with a care-free air that betrayed her rigidness. 

  


Lexa rolled her eyes, in an attempt to hide her creeping blush. It was futile, she was already red in the ears. She didn't miss the ravenous twinkle in Clarke's eyes, or how her weight shifted on the wing she straddled. She cleared her throat, having already let this moment get too far. Her restraint was waining by the day, and she knew these moments would eventually have to stop. (If only she could stop thinking about Clarke straddling her like that damn ship.) Her long brown waves shifted as she shook her head to clear thoughts like _that_ straight out of her head. 

  


“Right, well,” she awkwardly attempted to collect herself, rising from her position on the wing. “Now am I fit to leave?” She straightened her posture and got back into the character of the stoic Jedi she knew herself to be.

  


Sensing the shift in her demeanor, Clarke let out another frustrated sigh. This dance they had been doing was growing irritating for her. She was used to an easy chase, used to men and women literally falling at her feet with a drink, an hour, and a charming grin. She realized she had never tried her advances on a Jedi, but she could see how Lexa returned her glances. She could feel the tension that started to collect between them in moments not unlike that. She felt it. She felt _something_. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing the wispy curls that didn't quite make it to her hair tie aside, tainting them black with soot and tar. 

  


"Just be careful," she called around a sigh as Lexa began her descent, ending with a splash. Lexa trekked a path through the water that met the middle of her calf and Clarke waited until she was out of earshot and the sounds of sloshing were harder to hear before she finished her sentiment with her eyes cast down at her fingers, once again tangled in the wires, "I can't lose you too." It's quiet and she cursed herself for feeling this way. Feeling attached and like she had something to lose. She shook her head and tried her hand at a red and blue wire combination before a flashing spark erupted followed by a loud bang before her. 

  


"Fucking damnit!" She hissed, withdrawing her finger to her mouth to soothe it. She looked out in the direction that Lexa left in and paused a moment, as if considering something. She really shouldn’t let her go out alone. 

  


  


  


  


—————————————————

  


  


  


One satchel, a knife, and a couple of blasters later, Clarke was off in the direction Lexa had taken off in. She had been following the direction for quite some time, with no sign of her Jedi anywhere. She wasn’t the best tracker in the galaxy and the swampy conditions made everything harder. She cursed her boots every time they became firmly planted in the muck below and she said a silent prayer every time a blade of grass moved around her or a bubble came to the surface of the water beside her. 

  


A large creature flew overhead, she could make out its silhouette through the dense fog. It was maybe the size of a small starfighter, and not something she wanted to mess with. She swallowed a dry breath, making a vow to herself to only look forward from now on. She tightened her grip on her satchel, and pulled her jacket tighter around her. Despite the humidity and heat surrounding her, she needed the security. 

  


“This place gives me the fucking creeps,” she muttered, eyes darting back and forth. 

  


The fog made everything harder, more daunting. She reached in her bag for a compass, checking to be sure she was still on course. “How far could she have gone?” Her thoughts began to swim. Maybe there was a swamp monster, maybe Lexa met her fate at the wings of the creature above her, minutes ago. 

  


“Or, we don’t have to go to the dark place, Clarke. She’s fine.” She breathed out through her nose to calm herself. The stench of the swamp had long since passed for her, but the taste of it lingered in her mouth, making her even more uncomfortable. 

  


The more she trekked onward, the more shallow the water became. Soon, she was on questionably dry land, but if it were possible, the fog was even more dense. She could make out the shapes of the tree tops above her and the softness of the ground below her, but everything in-between was a complete blur. She walked towards a clearing that she could make out. The light of day on this planet was dwindling quickly. 

  


As she entered the clearing, she couldn’t help the sense of being followed that crept behind her. The hairs on her neck stood tall and the eeriness of the fog and the dimming sunlight filled her to her bones with a sense of suspense that wouldn't budge. No matter how many silent prayers to "whoever's listening", nothing could shake the ominous load on her shoulders. 

  


Like a hand reaching out blindly through the darkness, her voice traveled through the woods, soft, unsure, and shaky.

  


"Lexa?" She called tentatively in a near whisper. Her grip tightened even more so on the shoulder strap, her other hand carefully poised at the blaster held to her thigh. 

  


Through the stillness, there was no answer. At least nothing human and nothing remotely Lexa. The sounds of wildlife answered back in an bone chilling, howling call. Her eyes squinted, shifting from foggy ground, to foggier tree tops. Just ahead, she swore a taller figure waded in and out of the depths of the heady fog. She shifted her weight and squared her stance, her fingers twitched with a readiness she wasn't convinced of quite yet. 

  


She took a quiet step forward, unsheathing her blaster as she brought her leg forward. The figure seemed to get closer as well. Another step, and the figure followed suit. Tall, lanky, long hair not unlike Lexa's. The rest was hazy shapes but she was sure it was the Jedi. She took one step further, still slow despite her assuredness. 

  


As her heel made contact with the soggy ground beneath her, the loud crack of a tree limb rang out through the quiet. In an instant, her attention was drawn to the side, with a small whap at her feet. A small trap had been spring, releasing a pin that fell through the air as if in slow motion. Clarke kept her eyes trained on it, the pull of it mesmerizing her as it fell to the ground, setting off a large, elaborate trap. 

  


A massive net flew up, closed around nothing, a hand's length from her nose. She blinked in disbelief, not allowing herself a gasp from still holding her breath. She looked back into the fog and realized the figure had vanished without a sound or trace left behind. Not even the fog held a disturbance from their escape. It was as if they never existed. 

  


She backed slowly away, careful to watch her feet, not paying attention until she collided into someone from behind. A small, "oof," escaped her as she turned and her eyes were met with familiar brown robes. 

  


"You sprang my trap, Clarke." 

  


" _That_ was your trap?" She gestured towards the large netting that had blown her hair back just moments ago. 

  


"No," Lexa kneeled in front of her and mourned the loss of her tiny trap, without words, that had set off the chain reaction. Clarke looked down, perplexed. 

  


"Honestly, how have you survived this long?" Clarke mumbled more so to the universe. The useless little trap couldn't have caught a fly let alone any actual creatures. It had done nothing but slightly tap her boot and alert them that they were no longer alone. 

  


When Clarke looked back up, Lexa was examining the netting with intrigue. 

  


"Where were you this whole time?" Clarke walked over to the site of the rep, standing near the Jedi who inspected the twine of the netting between her thumb and forefinger. 

  


"I was tracking some prey." She mused nonchalantly as if it were obvious. 

  


Clarke rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue against her teeth. She peered behind her, the feeling of being watched still overtaking her. She was right to suspect as much. The figure, returned, but this time it was behind her.

  


"Lexa," she hissed in a whisper, furiously tapping the Jedi's shoulder. In turn, Lexa met Clarke's eyes, sensed the fear in them and followed the trail behind them with her own. She pushed ahead of Clarke, moving the blonde behind her. The humid air clung to her exposed arms, meeting Clarke's hand with clammy skin. She grabbed her saber in a fluid motion, bringing it to life with the push of a button. 

  


"Show yourself!" Her voice rang out assertive and powerful. 

  


There was no response from the fog. Only more shadows grouped behind the initial one. Lexa's grip tightened on the hilt. Her eyes darted from side to side, feeling the presence of the figures become suffocating. 

  


"Do not be afraid, Clarke." She kept her free hand outstretched as a protective measure in front of Clarke. The pilot shifted uneasily behind her, peering up into the trees. 

  


"They're fucking everywhere," she quivered though trying to sound brave, and astute if anything. The gentle hum of the saber before her, the only source of comfort besides the Jedi she was trying to be mad at and would not, under any circumstances claim as comforting before anyone. It's green light illuminated each drop of fog, turning the forested area bright with the green light. It seemed to project its own power. 

  


"Come out, now, we do not wish to harm anyone!" Lexa tried to reason with the figures that loomed and stood completely still. She twirled the saber with anticipation, squaring her stance despite her words. 

  


Clarke tensed, hearing the creaking of branches above. Her eyes shot to the tree tops just in time to notice the pull of a bow. The Jedi's reflexes were quicker, pushing Clarke to the side roughly before slicing the projectile in two with her green blade. Sweat collected on her brow, dropped down her face, it puddled at her collar bone. 

  


As soon as the escapade had started, it was over. The figures were gone without so much as a sound. 

  


Clarke picked herself up from the ground, Lexa reached her arm out for her to hold onto. He saber was sheathed and back in place upon her hip. Clarke dusted herself off, a relieved sigh escaped her. 

  


"What the fuck was that?" 

  


"A warning shot." Lexa's eyes surveyed the forest, ever growing with fog as night was upon them. "Are you alright?" 

  


Clarke ignored the intensity of Lexa's eyes as they roamed her own features. She cast her eyes down at her boots, fussing with a fallen leaf. "I'm fine," she mumbled, adjusting her bag to retrieve a hand lamp from within. 

  


The yellow glow lit up the fog not unlike the saber as it clicked to life under her smaller hands. "It seems unwise for us to stay in one place.” Lexa broke the small silence that had settled over them. She wrestled with her own bag, producing two small creatures and a trove of berries and fruits. “But first, if you are hungry," she began, smirking at the face Clarke produced. Slack jawed and completely incredulous. She splayed open the bag, so that Clarke could take a small handful of berries. 

  


"So, I was wrong about your traps." She admitted, mouth closing around a juicy berry. The satisfying rush of juice sent a happy thrill to her lips in the form of a smile. Her eyes softened as the Jedi closed the bag with a knowing glance. She averted her eyes from the tendril of juice trailing down Clarke’s chin, feeling her own cheeks heat at the sight. 

  


Just when the quiet had washed over them and the quiet had become comfrotable, Lexa felt a new presence. It wasn’t far from them. She peeked back through the fog, the only light offered from the lamp in Clarke’s hand. The feeling was familiar, not ominous but indifferent. It was a warmth she remembered from her youth. A strength that saturated her senses and flooded her with memories she couldn’t place. Before she could try to put a name to it, try to decipher it, the fog dispersed behind Clarke, another figure running at blazing speeds. Before Clarke could react, Lexa hurdled towards her, colliding with the figure, all black and mysterious with no definitive features. Clarke fell back, startled as she watched the Jedi separate and push the character back with the Force. Her blue eyes darted from figure to figure, watching the Green saber unsheathe itself with a mighty hiss. 

  


Lexa’s eyes flitted from the figure before her, almost smoky in its appearance beneath the fog between them. She could feel the presence of more coming, from every angle. 

  


“Run, Clarke!” Lexa bit the air, as she wrestled with another that came up behind her. 

  


“You must be dumb if you think I’m leaving you here!” Clarke’s blasters whistled through the fog as she brought them to shooting position, her arms locked at the elbow, two black, ethereal figures in her sights. She shot two blasts each carefully aimed while escaping back towards Lexa who tangled with her enemies. She tried not to be impressed in this moment that their lives were being threatened, but she couldn’t help but be nearly entranced as the Jedi jumped higher than she’d ever imagined, tumbled and pushed, broke blocks and parried their blows from their own weapons. It was mesmerizing to watch the green light swirl and slash through the dark night and dense fog. Each slash cut through the fog, it clung hauntingly to the blade and twirled around it like smoke. 

  


Lexa flipped back, putting distance between the two she fought and herself, getting her nearer to Clarke. They stood back to back, Lexa in a warrior’s stance, legs wide and bent, and Clark unsure of where to aim as they were encircled. 

  


“Lexa, my blasters aren’t doing anything.” The calmness to her voice startled her, she swallowed a gulp of air. Every shot seemed to be absorbed by their bodies.

  


“They’re deflecting everything I have.” Lexa heaved, her eyes impatiently sought each encroaching figure. The fog was so overcoming that it was nearly impossible to make out any remarkable features of the black bodies surrounding them. They appeared as enigmas, untouchable, unable to be phased by anything. The Force could push them back but didn’t deter them from coming back. 

  


“In case this is the end—”

  


“I’m not going to let you die, Clarke.” Against everything inside her screaming not to, she grasped her hand, holding it as best she could despite the blaster. Clarke kept her back flush to hers, “you can’t just do this.” The circle of bodies grew closer to them, she tried to block it out. 

  


“You can’t just do this, after you try to act all stoic and like you can’t break the rules. You can't just...” The Jedi’s hand dropped, the figures came into fuller view. Their muscles felt loose. Their faces masked and black, only dark, shimmering eyes to place on the faces.

  


“I didn’t mean to…I never meant to…” Lexa slacked, she didn’t know what to say, suddenly her thoughts were foggy. What could she say? She was selfish and had possibly hurt Clarke with the allowances she gave herself. The indulgences had been for her and her alone, not always to soothe Clarke. All of their moments together, the things she’d learned of her. She was falling for her, but her code demanded her to be alone. She would take the moments, not knowing she was stealing them Clarke, not knowing her confusion. She heard the breathy sigh next to her, like ill-timed relief. 

  


“It’s ok,” the voice slurred beside her, dreamily. Suddenly she saw blonde hair, found herself on the ground. Slumped beside Clarke, the figures stood above them, looming. The ground was wet, uncomfortable. Her mouth was dry. She fought to keep her eyes open, Clarke’s already shut with sleep. 

  


The voice that rang out was haunting, commanding, “Nou mo.” It buried its way through the fallen leaves and ingrained itself in the bark of the trees. The figures backed away with the command. She made one last attempt to keep her eyes from rolling back, realizing they had been drugged. She managed to stay awake for one last second to catch a glimpse of black robes and hair that changed from brown to blonde in subtle waves. 

  


The presence finally had a name. 

  


“Anya…”

  


And then, everything was black. 

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bout time we got some Anya.  
> The spacing is probably weird on this, I might fix it. 
> 
> This is the last post that will likely happen of 2016, so have a very happy and safe new year!
> 
> As always, you can find me at my tumblr [isonicedyou](http://www.isonicedyou.tumblr.com). It's a hot mess there.


	5. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the later than usual update. School started again and it's my final semester (holla at your girl ((please don't let me say things like this)))! Also, I've got back into going to the gym five days a week and it takes so much more time out of my life than I was prepared for, but here we are. 
> 
> To those of you braving season 4, you have my regards. I will live in AUs for the rest of my life.
> 
> Please enjoy this unbeta'd update.

Her breathing trembled, her heartbeat was erratic. The air was humid, choking her, stifling her every thought. Where was she? What was the infinite darkness around her? The heat was too much for her brain. Everything was so chaotic, her brain could not keep up. Her green eyes frantically searched the darkness, and suddenly there was light. A light so far away that it seemed almost impossible, but it brought a feeling. A feeling of security. A feeling of peace. It was all so real. She blinked, reaching out for the light. The feelings of emptiness and fear were leaving her. The light became brighter. As it came Lee into focus, the hues changed. From blue, nearly white, to golden. She reached with a strangled cry, trying harder to escape the lingering darkness. She clamped her eyes tightly, exerting her whole being into the reach. Her finger tip felt the warmth radiating from the light, and there she could see a clear image. 

  


Clarke stood, happily gazing back at her. Her hair flowing in beautiful waves. Her eyes alight with laughter and something else. Something deep, something from the heart. She ran from her, the closer she got. Lexa tried to call out to her. She tried to reach her but it was never ending. The laughter continued. It was joyous, music to Lexa's ears. It was everything she dreamed of for Clarke. This selfless person to find happiness. But that wasn't everything. There was a lingering emptiness. A pit in her gut that told her something was awry. 

  


She shook away the thought and chased after the gold haired beauty. The light cascaded around her into a field of tall green grass. Tall trees and sunlight to warm the skin pleasantly. Clarke twirled and beckoned Lexa closer before falling to the grass, disappearing just out of reach. Lexa laughed, following the sound of Clarke's voice. 

  


She felt a yank on her ankle and gasped as she fell to the ground, quickly finding purchase on the body below her. She took in the feel of supple breasts, pressed to her own. The feeling of Clarke's own startled breath and surprised yet pleasant gasp. The light giggle below her took her breath away. She was mere centimeters from their lips meeting. She could feel the warmth of the sun at her back, and the hot breath of Clarke's mouth on her lips. Clarke smiled, her eyes flicking to her lips and back to meet her emerald gaze. Lexa caught the flash of soft pink tongue that darted between Clarke's glorious lips. Paradise was wherever the hell she'd stumbled to. Her brown locks created a waterfall of hair surrounding them as she lowered her lips to find their destination, her eyes fluttered closed. 

  


"Why did you do it?" The voice was clearly Clarke's. But how could that be? It was coming from above her. 

  


Suddenly, it was cold. Bone-chillingly so. Her eyes snapped open. The light was gone. Clarke had vanished. The air was strangling her, choking her with fear. Despite the frigid temperatures, sweat trailed down her neck and back. When she reached up to wipe her forehead, the residue on her hand was dark red. Blood. She didn't feel injured, but now the gravity was too much. She felt crushed, unable to squeak out a sound. She turned, rising to her feet, she caught a glimpse of more red. However, this wasn't blood. It was the familiar glow of a saber. 

  


And there she stood. Ragged, bleeding from her mouth, illumination gone from her sky blue eyes. Clarke hobbled before her, pleading, stumbling, crying in anguish. The sound haunted her. 

  


"Why did you do it, Lexa?" She choked out a sob, clutching her side in pain. Her eyes were void of the earlier mirth. She looked utterly defeated, but the worst pain for not look physical. Lexa's heart ached at the sight of the blond's broken spirit. 

  


Lexa tried to run to her, but her legs were stuck still, unable to propel her forward. 

  


The glow came from behind Clarke, and before she could stop it, a saber plunged through Clarke's chest, spearing her. Lexa cried out, but again there was no sound. She was powerless, trembling in fear, and unable to protect the person she cared for most now. 

  


The clicking of footsteps behind her brought her attention away from Clarke's slumped figure. Tears threatened to fall. She tried to bristle herself, turning behind her. The cloaked figure from before loomed above her. He seemed infinitely taller than she remembered. His aura pummeled her resolve. The red saber clutched in his handle, illuminated his masked face, as steam rose from the seams of the mask. He reached a metal gloved hand and the mask was pulled away. And there, behind the metal persona was a mirror's reflection staring back. 

  


"No!" She cried out, grasping at her robes deftly. Sweat soaked her robes and loose hairs stuck to her cheeks with perspiration. Her feet swung and kicked, to no avail. Her hands were cuffed together and the raging fire beside her blinded her from seeing much around her. 

  


"Clarke!" She called, voice slightly shaky, slightly muffled by her position on the ground. It rang out in the room but received no answer. 

  


Frantically, she searched for Clarke, but there was no sign of the girl. To her right, a cavern wall, her shadow her only companion, flickering with the light of the fire to her left. The room she was in was rather narrow and stuffy, hot from the flames. It wasn't unlike a cell, but the ceiling was high and tapered to an open hole at the top. She scooted her body closer to the wall so

She could find purchase to hoist herself upright. There was a door made of a thick, rusty metal, a heavy contrast to the natural surroundings. She managed to get on her feet and tested the sturdiness of the door with a swift kick. 

  


It didn't budge. Not even a bit. 

  


"Alright, two can play at that game." She took two steps back and glanced down at her hip. Her saber was not on her belt. In fact, everything was missing. She furrowed her brow, but she would not let fear get to her. She would find a way to Clarke. She just needed to clear her mind. 

  


Lexa slowed her heart rate, focused on her breathing and gracefully brought her knees to the dusty cave floor. The orange light illuminated the sweat of her brow and the steady glow of the flame offered a rhythm she could follow into meditation. 

  


Someone was bound to have heard her awaken and come to her sooner rather than later. And regardless of who they were, she would be ready for them. 

  


  


  


  


\----------

  


  


  


Not far from Lexa, Clarke found herself in an equally small cell. Instead of a fire, a lantern was alight in the top corner. Her vision was hazy as she brought herself tentatively to her feet. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

  


"Fuck almighty," she cursed, raising one hand and sequentially the other, due to the restraints, to her head. The world was spinning for Clarke Griffin, and it unfortunately had nothing to do with a hangover. 

  


"First time drugged. First time for everything." She chatted aimlessly. 

  


Her hands found the darker cavern wall. She traced the dimly lit scratches where nails had clawed their way onto the surface forever. How many others had been bound and dragged here like her? On the subject of others, where was Lexa?

  


"Lexa!" She shouted hoarsely. She brought herself closer to the lantern and glanced at the door. It seemed shabby enough to break. She wasn't sure where it would lead, but judging by the lack of response, either Lexa was still out from the drugs or she was somewhere else entirely. Getting out of here was her only way to find out. 

  


She reeled herself back before running full speed, charging her shoulder into the door. Clarke staggered back upon hitting the door with a hearty 'oomph'. "Fuck on toast, that is not as easy as they make it look." She rolled her shoulder, shaking off her dizziness. 

  


"Mama always said, try everything twice." She walked back slowly to the far reaches of her cell, regaining her composure by leaning against the wall. She took a steadying breath, closing her eyes before taking her weight from the wall. 

  


Once again, she ran for the door with greater enthusiasm. As soon as her body collided into the wooden surface, she collapsed to the floor. "Motherfucker!" She hissed. Her shoulder was definitely wonky. She rolled it again and a sharp jolt of pain greeted her. 

  


"Fuck-fuck-fuck, Clarke." She breathed out her nose like an angry Wampa, trying hard not to cry out of frustration. Her shoulder was dislocated and she was still trapped. 

  


Rising to her feet, she decided the only logical thing to do was to kick the door repeatedly. Someone was bound to show up sometime right?

  


  


  


\----------

  


  


  


Sometime turned out to be hours before Clarke heard the shuffling of feet and peered through a small hollowed knot in the wood of her cell door. Her feet, specifically her toes, ached from her repetitive attempts to get someone’s attention. No one could ever say Clarke Griffin wasn’t persistent. 

  


She could see the angry black, shadow-like figures coming down a dimly lit corridor, torches in hand. Their silhouettes told an ominous story as they trudged down the never ending hall. Clarke, sat back against the wall, slumping down with a groan from the pain in her shoulder. 

  


She was stupid for trying to burst through the door like that. (Really, really stupid.)

  


This was how it was going to end. 

  


Her mind drifted to Lexa. Her softness, her smooth skin, her full lips, beautiful green eyes, those tight muscles in her arms. (Don’t judge, it’d been a long time for her, ok?) More to the point, she thought of her eagerness to save others. How, even though she was probably still knocked out, she was likely trying to save her in her dreams. She knew that she was a distraction to the Jedi. That Lexa deserved a companion that would respect her boundaries, and not act on her own primal urges, someone that wouldn’t cloud her judgement. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe Lexa would be better off with out her.

  


But that couldn’t be right, could it? Clarke grew to realize how much Lexa meant to her. How much she wanted to protect her, and show her that the galaxy could give you adventures that no one else could. Why should love (wait, love? No, affection, care, definitely not _love_ ) stop her from being a bad ass Jedi? 

  


“The code,” she said, nearly jaded. She snickered and looked up to the ceiling. 

  


The code meant more to Lexa than anything. Even though Clarke constantly tried to test her boundaries, make her see how much she could want her, there was nothing that could make Clarke more important than the code, right? Lexa would never betray her vows to the Order for a ruffian, like her. 

  


Maybe this was really the way of destiny. Brought together, and then torn apart. 

  


What was maybe the longest sigh in the history of the universe escaped her. Just because this had the makings of her dying alone, thinking of the most important person and the subject of her likely unrequited affections, in her last moments, did not mean she _wanted_ to die. 

  


Without another thought, her eyes scanned the room for anything that she could use to her advantage, but there was nothing there. Not a twig, not not a sharp, out of place rock. Nothin’. 

  


She exhaled a shaky breath realizing that her end was probably near. She imagined the next step had something to do with chanting around a fire as they roast her body, rotisserie style on a spit. They would baste her body, have a grand old time singing to their gods for their bountiful feast. 

  


Or maybe they’d torture her. 

  


“Alright, Griffin, get out of the dark place.” She shook her head, muttering to herself quietly. The footsteps got closer until they stopped, with military precision. 

  


Then, the lock gave way. Her heart was pounding in her throat. 

  


Drowning in defeat, she dropped her head, resigned to her fate. 

  


Maybe she really was going down this way.

  


The door slowly creaked open, revealing the shadowy figures, barely illuminated, as if the torch light was being soaked up into their bodies. 

  


Clarke squinted as she peered up at them from the floor, but only seconds later, her jaw dropped. 

  


They were on their knees before her, bowing, never looking up. 

  
She was absolutely bug eyed and beside herself with confusion. What was happening? 

  


“I’m sorry,” she paused, unsure how to proceed, before rising up with her weight braced on the wall, “did I miss something?” 

  


A rushed, foreign response was her only answer. 

  


  


  


  


\----------

  


  


  


Brown brows jolted up with a sudden peak in energy around her. She could sense that familiar presence again, but for the life of her, Lexa could not remember anything before she blacked out. She remembered that they were ambushed, but little else. Her meditation was only getting her so far, and even with her level of patience, she was disturbed by how long it had been since she expected to hear from someone. 

  


No doubt this cell was calculated. She wouldn’t be using the force on that door anytime soon and she assumed the fire was set to dull her senses, and make her uncomfortable. She wouldn’t admit it, but it was working. She was searching for Clarke, trying to understand if she could sense any pain or fear, but strangely she couldn’t feel any distress except her own. 

  


But she didn’t care about her own distress. She only cared about getting Clarke out of there safely and feeling as helpless as she did was not making things easy on her mind. 

  


Lexa’s thoughts found their way to golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky. Her companion was beautiful, trust worthy, and now she was in peril. She didn’t like that she had so many unresolved feelings for Clarke. Feelings that couldn’t be acted on, shouldn’t anyway. She wondered how terrible it would really be to just give in. 

  


The Order was practically dead. What could be the harm?

  


But she took vows to keep the Order alive, and so long as she was breathing, she was a part of that, wasn’t she? 

Feelings like she held for Clarke though, could they be so bad? Could they taint her and make her someone she wasn’t? 

  


Thinking back on her past life, Lexa remembered her old lover Costia. Master Titus had done everything to discourage her from falling for the woman she was to escort safely. The mission was long and they bonded, finding kindred spirits in each other in the loneliness of space. It was not unlike her encounters with Clarke, but back then, she was young and naive and did not respect the Order. She had much more to lose, though. The Order was flourishing and she was a budding Jedi Knight. Costia was slightly older than her, but loved her as her equal. She often transported her to a life without the Jedi code, a normal life. 

  


That was all abruptly cut short when they were attacked. 

  
She realized that all of the love in the world could not save the ones you loved. 

  


Lexa blamed her lack of discipline and her distraction from her task as the reason for Costa’s death. She was nearly lost, herself. Master Titus warned her of her emotions, claimed it would send her to the dark side, if her feelings continued to consume her. That was the day that she decided to put it all aside, steel herself, and protect herself from that vulnerability. It was weakness for her, for Costia, for anyone she would ever care for again. In doing so, it would protect the ones she loved. 

  


But what did she have to lose now? Maybe she could become the new face of what it meant to be a Jedi. Caring, maybe even loving, a force for good. A protector. 

  


She was older, maybe she could control herself. 

  


“Maybe…,” she sighed, confused by her own thoughts, hesitant to even believe them. Not quite sure how to push passed the ominous feeling that letting go and falling would mean something terrible.

  


The movement outside of her door brought Lexa’s attention out from the back of her mind as her posture straightened. She rose to her feet, brows low and face hardened. 

  


She would do anything to get Clarke back. 

  


Slowly, the door creaked, showing its age as it opened. Two shadowy figures pushed it with great strength, before stepping into the cavern cell. 

  


Lexa took her moment, pushing one down in front, stripping him of his lance before twirling it. The end was electric and sparked with energy as she awkwardly assumed a warrior’s pose despite her shackles. 

  


The second fighter simply stood, unaffected by her display. 

  


“Where is Clarke?” She seethed, holding the first shadow-figure to the ground, arcing lance end pointed at his masked face. 

  


Without a response, the second shadow simply reached with the long end of his lance, making contact with the metal shackles on her wrists. The pain shot through her body with immense force, buckling her knees, causing Lexa to fall beside her once captive foe. As her body convulsed with the shocks, she thought she was experiencing a momentary lapse of consciousness because what she heard next sounded like Clarke. 

  


“Stop! My second command as your….,” the voice hesitated, searching for the right word, “Queen….is to stop that and let her go!” Clarke reached for the shoulder of the shadow, finding it tactile and tangible, like a real person and pulled him back. She didn’t bother with that thought longer than was needed. The electrocution ceased immediately. 

  


Clarke pushed passed them, disregarding the man still laid out on the floor and fell to her knees by Lexa’s side. She pushed her brown locks away from her face as she worried over the Jedi. 

  


“Lexa? Lexa, can you hear me?” 

  


Green eyes fluttered open, instantly brightening when they took in the sight of Clarke above her. She smiled a lopsided grin, still feeling the effects of the shocks. Her eyelids felt heavy but she pushed through it. 

  


“Clarke,” she started, a bit hazy as she tried to sit up. Clarke braced her weight and assisted her, “you’re alright.” There was an air of relief to her words. 

  


“Of course, I’m alright, you big dummy.” Clarke affectionately drew her thumbs to Lexa’s cheek bones, rubbing circles along them soothingly. “I wasn’t about to die on you.” 

  


“Good, because I was ready to kick someone’s ass if they killed you.” 

  


A look of pure adoration filled Clarke, “I’ve tainted you. I truly have.” She laughed, not realizing that tears had reached her eyes, trailing down her cheeks. 

  


“You’re too pretty to be crying like that over me getting a _little shock_.” Lexa’s teeth clamped together as she felt another wave of convulsions take over her body. Clarke immediately turned towards the figure at the door, “get these restraints off of her now.” Her eyes were dark and deadly, her voice low. 

  


A mumbled foreign response was quickly followed up with the jangle of keys and Lexa was freed. Her first instinct was to bring her hand to the smooth, damp and dirtied skin of Clarke's cheek. She stroked it adoringly, feeling the blonde lean into her hand. 

  


"I was so scared of losing you," Lexa began in a barely there whisper, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I couldn't feel you near me, and I thought they had taken you far away or-"

  


"I'm right here," Clarke turned her head into her palm and kissed it gingerly. The warmth spread trough both of their bodies, feeling more bold and connected than ever. 

  


"I will protect you, Clarke. For everything you've done for me." She wasn't ready to say all of the words she truly felt, but the unsaid words were heavy on her tongue. 

  


"Come on," Clarke said carefully, moving to the side to allow Lexa room to adjust. Just as she rubbed the irritated skin if her wrists, her eyes flashed up in surprise, locking with Clarke's. 

  


"Get behind me, Clarke." She stood, shakily at first. Clarke followed, but stood off to the side. 

  


"What is it?"

  


"Someone powerful is coming," the haze that covered her thoughts earlier lifted and brought her clarity, "Anya is coming." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to stand straighter to combat the foreign way the Force was moving around her. It was familiar but felt almost dark. Not quite sinister but unlike the Jedi she knew. 

  


Lexa told Clarke very little of her past and rarely ever mentioned names. Who was this Anya? An ex-lover? A sister? An old friend? 

  


As if on schedule, the two shadow men rose and parted, standing at attention and Anya emerged in a thick black robe and dark grey tunic and pants. The hilt of an intricately designed saber glinted by the flame's light. Her hair was wavy, partially up in the back and shorter than Lexa remembered. A scar on her right cheek just above the corner of her mouth showed a history that Lexa needed to learn. 

  


"I see you've met the Jao Kai." The hint of a smirk in her voice broke the heavy silence of the room. She grabbed the electric spear from one of the Jao Kai figures, now they had a name, and twirled it in her hand. "They are quite fond of electricity. It is a weapon of their gods." 

  


Somehow, her strides as she circled Clarke and Lexa, ominously, made the cell they were in feel twice as large. She stopped just passed the Jedi, looking Clarke up and down. 

  


"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Clarke sneers, eyeing Anya right back. Lexa looks between them and caught the faintest look on Anya's features, a tell that she's impressed, if only a little. 

  


"I approve of this one, _Commander_. Though, I'm a bit hurt you've never spoken of me to your girlfriend." The term nearly send the Jedi into a choking fit that Anya ignored with only the tiniest smirks of amusement playing on her lips. Clarke decidedly looked everywhere but Lexa. 

  


Slowly, Anya reached behind her robe and produced Lexa's saber. The brunette bristled, unsure of what to expect before it was being tossed at her. "You can stop going cross-eyed, I had to be certain you hadn't brought along an Imperial."

  


At that point, several things have Clarke feeling very lost. She decided to step back and watch the two interact, unsure of who this person was to Lexa.

  


"How can you be sure I haven't defected, traded my knowledge for my freedom?" 

  


" _Please_ , I can feel your lawful good aura from a lightyear away, and the Empire would never cut a deal like that to the most wanted fugitive in their Galaxy. I'm old, but I'm not stupid, Lexa." Her scowl softened a bit with each passing word. 

  


She extended her hand to the thin framed woman in dark robes, "I knew we would meet again, Anya. It is good to see you." To her surprise, Anya took her arm in her hand and pulled her in for a brief hug. 

  


"You've gone soft," Lexa joked before a sharp stab to her rib made her concede. "Ok, that was fair," she coughed. 

  


They broke apart right as Clarke gave a small, awkward cough, signaling her presence. 

  


"Right," Lexa acknowledged, stepping back to make room for Clarke. "Anya, this is Clarke, my companion. She has saved me countless time, I owe her my life." 

  


Fighting the heat in her cheeks, Clarke stepped forward and allowed Anya to get a good look at her. Anya's eyes were cat-like, easily judgmental and harsh. 

  


"Clarke, this is Anya, my mentor and one of my closest friends." 

  


A bit of silence stretched on as Anya continued her appraisal, "she seems to use that term quite liberally. A friend would have cared to tell me they were still alive after five years of being in hiding." She put her hands behind her back and straightened her posture.

  


Lexa made to rebute that statement but Anya was quick to dismiss her with her body language, turning back to Clarke with renewed interest. 

  


"The Jao Kai seem to like you very much, Clarke." She looked to Lexa and then to the two Jao Kai standing ram-rod straight at the doorway. With her chin lifted, Anya gestured towards the door, not giving Clarke a chance to inquire, "Come, We have much to discuss and I have little time to show you everything."

  


"What's going on?" They hastily followed her down the flame lit, stone corridor, Lexa's question hanging in the air. 

  


"War is brewing, Lexa," she led them to the end of the long tunnel, reaching an opening that showed a view of what seemed like the entire planet. The jungle scape below them was angry and turbulent with heavy rain, but off in the distance, lights from Imperial control towers blinked for landing air craft to see. 

  


Clarke's breath caught in her throat, "we have to get you out of here, Lexa." 

  


Without sparing a glance to either woman, Lexa's answer was resolute and final, "no more running. We stand and fight."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jao Kai are my own creation and do not exist within the SW universe. Their culture will be explored a bit later. 
> 
> The pacing of this chapter was a bit slower than the others but I like the development. Drop me line, let's talk about it. Find me on tumblr where we can be bitter together at isonicedyou.


End file.
